Between Cousins
by Clahh Cullen
Summary: Bella é apaixonada por Edward, seu primo. Mas este era um galã e usava Bella quando lhe apetecia. Mas poderia uma viagem mudar todo o rumo de uma historia de amor destinada a tragédia?  Poderia um facto do passado alterar todo o percurso do futuro?
1. Just the begining

N/A: Sim, eu já postei esta historia aqui anteriormente, e não… Não é plagio, até porque como podem confiramar minha conta é a mesma. Mas eu fiz algumas remodelações na historia e decidi postar tudo de novo. A historia já está bastante avançada por isso, será postada mediante os reviews. Espero de gostem desta nova "Between Cousins" e se divirtam a ler, tanto quanto eu me diverti a escrever! =D

Aqui fica a sinopse completa da fanfic…

_Edward e Bella eram primos… Que em crianças viviam no mundo perfeito._

Tudo muda e ambos crescem, deixando para trás a perfeição .  
Edward não era mais o garoto simpático e atrapalhado, mas sim o galinha da LHS. E Bella passará de uma garota forte e feliz, para insegura e completamente apaixonada por seu pirmo.  
O mundo continua a girar, e a historia de Bella continua.  
Na escola, a vida de Bella é silenciosa. Desconhecida por muitos. A beleza por baixo das roupas apavorantes que ela veste é escondida, assim como a força por baixo da capa de insegurança.  
E Alice assiste ao sofrimento de Bella, dia após dia, tentando desesperadamente ajudar a melhor amiga…  
Mas de repente tudo muda.  
Uma viagem, novos amigos, muitas brincadeiras e uma nova força para viver.  
Uma nova mulher chega a Londres. Conseguirá Edward se redimir por todo o mal que fez a Bella? Conseguirá Edward o perdão de Bella, quando este percebe que a ama? Ou será tarde demais?  
Porque tudo pode acontecer quando no meio existe a palavra amor e primos...


	2. Nobody said love was easy

**N/A:** _Primeiro capitulo da fic. Espero que gostem…_

Chorar ao canto em meu quarto, fora algo a que me habituei a fazer. Á algum tempo que era a única escapatória para toda a nuvem negra de dor que se formara em meu peito. Toda vez que meu coração batia uma simples lágrima descia por meu rosto, me afogando em memorias que eu não queria relembrar. Todos os dias eu amaldiçoava o causador desta dor, e todos os dias eu o encontrava com uma garota diferente.

Edward Cullen. Meu primo! Dono do meu coração e causador da pior dor que eu alguma vez conhecera… De dia, era o perfeito galã. O gatão de London Hight School, de noite aquele que me tratava como uma boneca de trapos quando as outras vagabas já tinham acabado seu trabalho. A minha vida rodava em torno dele, e o sofrimento que me causava era inimaginável para alguém que nunca tinha amado. E no dia seguinte, tudo recomeçava como um ciclo vicioso onde somente a dor reina. Os únicos sentimentos que eu conseguia sentir em relação a mim mesma era vergonha, humilhação e enojada por ser a perfeita idiota que somente conseguia chorar diante toda a situação… Há algum tempo que a vida deixara de me dar caminhos diferentes para seguir, ou somente eu não os visse mais pois estava cega por o amor impossível e pela dor que ele me causara.

-Bellinha! Por favor…Você tem que parar. Você é jovem, linda e com muito amor para dar! Porque você fica se fechando por causa de um idiota como Edward Cullen? Você está caindo numa depressão amiga, e você é muito jovem e demasiado inteligente para se deixar abater por um galinha que somente quer usar você!

-Alice…O que eu faço? –Falei com a cabeça baixa, as lágrimas cobrirem meu rosto e a repulsa tomar conta da expressão de meus olhos.- Todas as noites, todos os dias…É uma rotina de dor que nunca pensei existir. Todo mundo fala que o amor é algo maravilhoso. É aquilo que tomo mundo sonha e acha que é o sentimento mais prefeito do mundo! E eu tive de descobrir da pior maneira que não é! –Falei soluçando. –O amor também tem dor, tem desilução e perda. Não é o que todo mundo sonha ser, o amor é o sentimento mais perfeitamente imperfeito que eu conheço e que alguma vez senti!

-É isso, Bella! O amor é o sentimento mais perfeitamente imperfeito que existe no mundo, e é isso que o torna especial! É isso que o torna tão diferente de todos os outros! E é difícil de ser enfrentado. Nem sempre estamos preparados, e ele chega sem bater na porta para avisar. Pode ser o sentimento mais bonito, mas florido, mais soberbo de se sentir…Mas também pode ser o mais negro, o mais difícil e cruel! O amor é bipolar, e nem sempre é fácil o encarar! Mas você tem que ser forte! Eu não quero ver você chorando. Ele não merece nem uma das lágrimas que você alguma vez derramou por ele! Ele não merece, esse alguma vez mereceu, sua chance se desfez no ar… Eu não quero ver você assim por aquele idiota!

Assim a tarde se passou.. Eu deitada no colo da minha melhor amiga, tentado apagar toda a dor que sentia em meu peito, enquanto ela fazia cafuné em meus cabelos tentado desesperadamente me ajudar. Eu não sabia como lidar com meus sentimentos e um turbilhão de pensamentos, memorias e sentimentos estavam ocupando minha mente…

Aprendi que "Ouvir o coração" nem sempre dá resultado. Geralmente não passa de uma frase cliché para tentar fazer a dor parar e as pessoas esquecerem o rogulho…Em meu caso tudo foi ao contrario. EU tentei desesperadamente ouvir o coração, e todo o caminho que ele me apontou deu errado, e nada podia ser concertado agora!

-Me desculpa allie! Você é uma fadinha…Eu não sabia o que fazer sem você! –Falei abraçando-a.

-Shiii! Não agradeça! Eu…eu te amo! Você é minha melhor amiga, e eu só quero ver você sendo feliz de novo. Quero ver você sorrindo novamente! – Disse me abraçando de volta.

**-x-**

**N/A: **_Por favor comentem… Esta fanfic será movida a reviews. Visto que já está bem avançada são vocês que ditam o ritmo a que ela será postada. Posso afirmar que está bem diferente da "BC" antiga, e espero para melhor! Comentem muito porque eu preciso de saber a vossa opinião! _


	3. Quando a boneca procura a sua felicidade

**N/A:** _Aqui vos deixo o 2º capitulo! Espero que gostem! ;)_

Eram somente 7:30 horas da manhã, quando senti uma fadinha saltar em cima de mim, gritando um – "ISABELLA CULLEN, É FAVOR ACORDAR!". Conseguem imaginar melhor maneira de acordar? Pois, eu imagino.

-Bells! - Gritou eufórica. – Acorda! O sol já nasceu, e com ele trouxe um novo dia… QUE PROMETE MUITA DIVERSÃO! – Alice pulava em cima da cama onde eu estava dormindo. Uma pequena parte de mim, desejou pegar no travesseiro e jogar contra ela. Mas outra grande parte de mim, sabia que depois a vingança seria terrível, então virei de lado e ignorei a gritaria.

-Isabella! Você tem dois minutos para abrir os olhos e saltar dessa cama, senão vou buscar um jarro com água BEM gelada!

Sem puder contrariar, abri os olhos e olhei o relógio em cima do criado-mudo., que marcava as 7:30 horas.

-Não precisamos entrar com chantagem. Mas caramba..! Você viu que horas são? Faz assim, se deita, dorme e daqui a umas 3 horinhas agente acorda e vamos fazer o que você quiser! Ok?

-NÃO! Já é até bastante tarde! Toca a acordar… AGORA!

Resmunguei baixinho, e amaldiçoei a fadinha. Meio grogue segui até ao banheiro e tomei um duche de agua quente e me vesti. Depois desci, e junto com Alice tomamos o café da manhã. Seguimos para o shopping e após uma longa manhã entrando e saindo de lojas, almoçamos no MacDonald. Já cansada da correria das compras, decidi dar a ideia de irmos ao cinema. Alice, com a sua energia natural, aceitou a ideia e correu para junto das tabletas rectangulares que anunciavam os filmes que estavam em cartaz. Discutimos algum tempo sobre o filme que iríamos ver e por fim decidimos assistir "O estranho caso de Benjamin Buttons" , que se tornou uma boa surpresa. O enredo era bastante bom, e os actores também, visto que o ator principal era Brad Pitt. Alice surtou quando ele tirou a camisa, e eu tive de a agarrar para ela não gritar, porque o diretor do cinema já olhava feio para nós. No fim, foi uma tarde bem passada.

Fiquei feliz, havia bastante tempo que eu não me divertia assim.. Meu mundo se havia focado em Edward, em cada paço, em cada suspiro… E era isso que me estava matando. Mas hoje não. Hoje fui eu mesma. Isabella Swan. Aquela garota tímida, que cora com tudo, mas que está sempre a sorrir, nem que seja só para agradar aqueles que ama. Fiquei feliz porque me abstrai dos pensamentos sobre Edward. Fiquei feliz porque, por um dia, me senti livre da obcessão por Edward. Era pedir muito, que esta felicidade premanece-se? A resposta veio mais tarde.

_Era.._

Mas então, o dia correu, e eram sete horas quando cheguei a casa. Abri a porta silenciosamente, e sgui para a cozinha. Ainda sorria pensando no que Alice me tinha dito – " Você é incrível do jeito que você é. Não deixe que "uma" pessoa arruíne o seu mundo!". Eu estava decidida, mais do que nunca a seguir o seu conselho. Mas meu sorriso murchou, quando reparei quem me olhava á porta da cozinha.

_**Edward Cullen.**_

_Meu melhor sonho, mas ainda assim, meu pior pesadelo. _

Sem o olhar segunda vez, girei os calcanhares, fui até ele e passei recto, saindo da cozinha. Nenhuma palavra foi pronunciada, mantendo assim o silêncio constrangedor. Subi a escadaria e quando entrei no meu quarto, fechei a porta e me deitei na cama por cima das cobertas.

Porque tinha que ser tão difícil? Porque eu não conseguia simplesmente esquece-lo e seguir em frente? Porque eu não conseguia seguir o caminho mais fácil?

Estava farta de ser feita de boneca, alguém que ele usa quando quer e joga fora no minuto a seguir. Alguém a quem usar e abusar sem se importar com sentimentos ou arrependimentos. Porque no fundo eu me sentia uma boneca. Mas essa boneca fartou!

Essa boneca decidiu tentar andar para a frente e esquece-lo, por mais dor que isso lhe possa trazer, ou por mais feridas que isso vá abrir. – Era tão fácil falar para Alice que eu iria tomar uma posição em relação a tudo o que se estava passando. Mas como agir? Como diferenciar os atos que já eram tão monótonos? Como fugir a todo este sentimento que existe dentro de mim?

Ao tentar fugir de pensamentos escuros, liguei meu notebook e decidi fazer um trabalho para a escola, que tinha em atraso, para Inglês, sobre Shakespeare. Quando acabei, desci e preparei um jantar rápido, de modo a não ter que me cruzar com pessoas indesejadas. Comi rapidamente, enfiando pequenas porções de comida rapidamente na boca, e subi para o meu quarto como uma boa boba que eu era.

Eu estava fugindo. Não parecia ser a melhor solução, mas sim a única. Mas como fugir de alguém que partilha connosco o teto e faz parte da sua família? Não, definitivamente não era a melhor opção. Mas as ideias eram poucas, e eu estava definhando. Orando para não cruzar com ele. Porque o que eu mais desejava era esquece-lo. Arranca-lo da minha cabeça e de meu coração o mais rápido possível. O que eu realmente desejava era poder respirar em paz sem ter este fantasma me assombrando.

Respirei pesadamente, vesti um short e uma camisa de alças, confortável, e me deixei embalar por os sonhos de uma vida melhor.

Estava sonhando que estava numa capina, florida e verde. Estava deitada e sorria para o amor da minha vida, ele beijou soavemente minha testa e sussurrou meu nome, mas então senti meu corpo ser abanado e trazido para a realidade.

-Bella ..-Repetia a voz de Edward, baixinha em meu ouvido.

-Edward? – Sussurrei de volta.

Mas a resposta não veio, em vez disso, senti seus lábios se colarem nos meus, e sua língua entrando em minha boca, fazendo uma dança gostosa que beirava a luxúria.

Seu corpo foi se juntando ao meu, até que ficou complemente deitado sobre mim. A pouca sanidade que restava se evaporou quando meu seios roçaram seu peito másculo.

Nossas línguas travavam uma luta gostosa e suas mãos já estavam em meu traseiro, quando o ar acabou, sua boca deixou a minha para me beijar o pescoço. Como era habitual, eu estava rondando a loucura, até que uma voz muito doce, que eu reconheci como sendo de Alice, me chamou á atenção mentalmente. Suas palavras se repetiram em minha mente, e eu cai na realidade. Eu estava uma vez mais sendo usada por o meu errático primo. Estava pronta para me afastar, mas ao sentir sua mão subir por baixo da minha blusa e tocando meu seio, a tarefa tornou-se complicada. Uma luta se travara dentro de mim. Meu lado racional com o meu lado "Foda-se". Mas então, várias consequências começaram a girar em minha mente, assim como imagens que em nada me agradavam. Lentamente fui parando nosso beijo. Respirei fundo e contei até três, me preparando para o que estava para vir.

-Edward, Pará! – Falei seriamente, mas como eu contava, ele ignorou.

-Sim.. Como você quiser. Agora me beija.

-Não, Edward! Chega! Vai embora …- Falei soltando dele. Peguei na camisa que já estava no chão, e atirei em seu peito. –Fora daqui.

Quando ele percebeu que eu não estava a brincar, sua expressão passou de brincadeira para confusa.

-O que? Você não estava se divertindo, caríssima prima? –Disse ao chegar a meu lado e me beijando o pescoço.

-Não! FORA!...E nunca mais, -falei furiosa.- nunca mais repita a ceninha… Agora SAIA!

-O que se passa, Isabella? Você jamais me recusou! Porque agora? Logo agora que as coisas se estavam tornando interessantes?

-Saia. Desapareça da minha frente! AGORA! – Meu peito estava estilhaçando, e uma dor enorme se estava formando em mim, somente esperando Edward partir para se apoderar de mim. Incontrolavelmente, uma lágrima caiu, e rolou por a monha face até cair no chão, assim como meu orgulho.

-Você está chorando? – Perguntou, com algo indecifrável no olhar

Rapidamente passei a mão pelo rosto para limpar o rasto da pequena lágrima.

- Não quer sair? Otimo! Saiu eu… Eu só não aguento mais isto! – Gritei para ele e segui até a porta do meu quarto. Mas antes que conseguisse sair, um par de mãos me alcançaram-

-O que você quer agora? –Perguntei furiosa. Não era justo. Não bastava já o que eu estava sofrendo ele ainda me queria infringir mais dor?

-Você não vai embora! Não antes de me explicar o que se está passando!- Dizia abanando a cabeça. Era perceptível a confusão em seu olhar.

-O que se passou aqui? –Perguntei cínica. –O que se passou aqui foi que enquanto eu estava dormindo, teve um garoto que se lembrou que estava em abstinência sexual e me acordou para o servir. Mas esse garoto esqueceu que eu tenho a porra de sentimentos e que também tenho direito a ter opinião. Pior, esse garoto cínico vem me fazendo de parva faz muito tempo. E como se isso não chegasse ele mora debaixo do mesmo teto que eu e é MEU PRIMO!

-Ahh, Bella! Essa historia de ser primo, comigo não cola! Fala sério..

-Não quer acreditar? Exelente pra você! Agora me solta!

-NÃO! –Rosnou.- Eu não solto você enquanto você não me explicar o porque de estar agindo assim…

-Agindo assim? Eu devia ter agido assim no primeiro dia que você me tentou pegar! Nós somos primos! Sangue do mesmo sangue! Vivemos na mesma casa, você e seus pais são a única família que me resta, porque se você bem lembra, eu sou órfã! Eu não tenho mais ninguém.. E no que eu acreditava ser o melhor, já me decepcionou e desiludiu bastante. Não quero mais isto Edward! Porque você não vê… Você já sofreu. Mas minha vida também não é fácil!

Ele não referiu mais nada e saiu do quarto com uma expressão pensativa. Será que eu tinha conseguido fazer alguma coisa chegar na cabeça dele? Provavelmente não, mas tinha dado um chega em toda esta situação ridícula. Não era fácil para mim. Não era nada fácil, e assim que ele abandonou meu quarto, as lágrimas ganharam a luta que há algum tempo travavam e eu as deixei cair. Uma dor indescritível se apoderou de mim, e a única coisa que me apetecia era gritar aos sete ventos o quão doloroso estava sendo. Mas me mantive calada. Completamente anestesiada de dor, minhas costas bateram contra a parede e se deixaram cair. Envolvi os jolehos com os braços e chorei tudo o que meu coração tinha acumulado.

Quando menos esperei, ouvi o despertador. O sol já raiava na rua, e pessoas já circulavam levando a sua vida normalmente.

Me levantei e fui até ao banheiro me arranjar para mais um dia de escola. Meus olhos estavam inchados do choro, e grandes olheiras se haviam formado. Coloquei alguma maquilhagem e coloquei uns óculos de sol para disfarçar. Vesti uma blusa larga e umas jeans. Não era a melhor roupa, e eu sabia disso, mas era ali que eu me escondia. Porque eu tinha medo de tudo. Medo do desconhecido e era em meus óculos de sol e em minhas roupas largas que eu me escondia. A minha cabeça era uma caixinha de surpresas e eu nunca sabia muito bem o que esperar de mim mesma, do meu coração e dos meus sentimentos Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza, eu amava o idiota e gostoso do meu primo. Mesmo que ele não merece-se!

**N/A: **_Espero que tenham gostado deste segundo cap! Comentem MUITO e eu brevemente postarei o 3º! _

**Clahh Cullen**


End file.
